


Coffee

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at a coffee shop, enjoying a book when suddenly your quiet time is interrupted by a mister Joel Heyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

"Hey."

You look up from the book you were reading to find a man smiling at you kindly. Your eyes widen as you recognize his face almost instantly, that poofed up brown hair and that dark goatee, the tall, nicely built body, and those friendly dark brown eyes. It's Joel Heyman, your favorite person from Roosterteeth, and you realize now that you're staring at him and stutter out a hello.

He laughs, and you flush a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from your reading. You just looked so intense, I wondered what kind of person could get so into a book in the middle of a coffee shop. Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Your response is immediate, but you can't help it, and he just smiles and takes the seat across from you, a coffee in his hand. You sit there in silence for a few minutes before he starts to talk again. "So do you come here often? And I mean that seriously, not as a cheesy pick up line.... I guess you could take it both ways if you like." he grins and winks and you swear your heart just skipped a beat.

It takes you a moment before you smile back shyly and nod. "I guess you could call me a regular here. I like it a lot more than other coffee shops, I can actually concentrate on my books here. Well, usually." Joel laughs and looks a little sheepish, but he can tell you're joking. "So... I know you don't come here often."

"Oh, I'm in town on um, business, I guess you could say."

"A convention?"

He looks surprised, and you realize that was an odd thing to say to a supposed stranger. "How did you know?" he asks, and you look embarrassed as you fiddle with your hands on the table. "Well, actually, I um, I kinda recognized you when you came up to me. I'm a big fan of Roosterteeth." Joel still seems shocked, but he's smiling again.

"No way! That's so funny, it's gotta be fate that I chose to hit on a roosterteeth fan outta everyone here." He pauses for a moment, catching the words that left his mouth a bit too late. You're blushing now, and he looks a little sheepish, but that smile doesn't leave his face. "Whoops." is all he says, and you laugh a little.

"So I guess you meant it when you said I could take that as a pick up line before..." you mumble, and he laughs a little, sipping his coffee and nodding. The silence swoops in for a few minutes before Joel is chatting you up again, asking about your name and what you do for a living, trying to find out more about you. You tell him your name and his smile widens instantly.

"Cute. It suits you." his response feels like it came straight out of a romcom and you can't deny the wistful sigh that wanted to escape when he said it. You talk with him for a while, forgetting completely about your book and your drink is ignored only halfway finished. You chat about any and every topic that crosses your mind, Joel happily going along with the flow of the conversation, looking utterly eager to listen to whatever you felt like saying.

The only time you realize just how long you've been talking with him is when your phone buzzes in your pocket, and you pull it out and see a flashing message. "Oh shit, I forgot I had an appointment. I gotta run!" You give Joel an apologetic look as you stand up and rush out of the coffee shop, far too late to even get a chance to exchange numbers or set up another time to see each other.

You're waiting at the bus stop, your number bus just pulling up as you hear someone call your name. It's Joel, running towards you with your book in his hand. He's panting and almost doubled over as he hands you it, people filing out of the bus and others lining up to get on. "You forgot this." he says between breaths, and your heart is racing. You never had someone run three blocks just to give you a book before, and the scene couldn't feel more movie-like. The bus driver honks his horn and you turn, seeing that everyone has already gotten on, and you're the last straggler.

"Bye Joel." you say, feeling regret over still not having the chance to find a way to meet up again. He says goodbye too, and you get on the bus and pay your fare. You take a seat on the right side, so you can see Joel waving at you as the bus leaves. When he's no longer in view, you sigh, looking at the book in your hands and flipping it open to where your bookmark was. You see, hastily scribbled on a napkin, a set of numbers and a smiley face. It's clear what it is, and you grin widely, pulling out your phone and putting in the number immediately before sending a text that simply says,

**\- Hi Joel. :)**


End file.
